Mile High
by scr1tno
Summary: Set just after Rodney and Jennifer get back to Atlantis at the end of Brain Storm. Now they are back in the city real life has taken over leaving them both confused.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is set just after Rodney and Jennifer get back from their leave on earth at the end of Brian Storm.

All characters belong to MGM as always

Spoilers: There is a small reference to both The Shrine and Brain Storm

A **HUGE **Thank you to **DanniWilder** for her Beta, ideas and encouragement on this – but any mistakes are all me!

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 – Rodney being Rodney

Okay so they had joined the mile high club but now they were back on Atlantis and Rodney was not quite so sure of himself. Since their return Rodney had been busy in the lab and out on a couple of missions. Jennifer was rushed off her feet in the infirmary. Other than a passing 'hello' they had not had a real conversation since they got back two weeks ago. Rodney was standing in his lab looking for the thousandth time at his computer screen and not reading what was there. _This was getting stupid. _

John Sheppard popped his head around the door and spoke to him. He grinned at himself when he got no response and walked further into the room.

"Rodney!" He yelled. Rodney jumped a mile then turned to face him.

"Sheppard I didn't see you there."

"Yeah I realised that. What's wrong? Something I should know about?" he asked looking at Rodney's computer screen. Rodney glanced down at the computer in confusion.

"It's nothing like that. I was thinking that's all," he told him. John studied his friend for a moment.

"Come on let's go for beer. It's late," John told him. Rodney looked at the computer screen again.

"I can't. I need to get this finished," he protested.

"Rodney," It was drawn out as a sure sign he was not going to take no for an answer. "I will make it an order if I have too," he told him. Rodney looked in defeat at the computer screen and turned it off following John out of the lab.

They settled themselves on the pier with a six pack of beer, something they had done a couple of times since Rodney's dip into his Second Childhood. John studied his friend. Rodney in turn was studying the sea.

"Ok what gives?" John asked him. Rodney looked at him. He was no good at this. He had no people skills whatsoever and had no idea how to explain what was wrong. John sighed. He began to prompt him.

"Ok I'll tell you what I know and we will go from there," he told him. Rodney just looked at him waiting for him to start.

"Am I right in thinking your date with Jennifer was a success when you were back on earth?" he asked him.

Rodney thought back to the disastrous physics presentation. He was not sure he would say it went well but the end result had certainly blown his mind.

"It kind of did," Rodney replied.

"Well did you get to kiss the girl?" John asked him. Rodney smirked at that.

"Yes," he said. John looked at him sharply.

"Ok I tell from your expression you did more than just kiss her. Was it a nice hotel room perhaps?" Rodney grinned then. _It felt good to impress John for a change._

"No it was in the back of a private jet," he informed him. John grinned.

"Way to go Rodney. Welcome to the mile high club!" Rodney did have the grace to blush.

"So what's the problem?" he asked Rodney.

"Jennifer went to her father's and we came back here," Rodney explained. John studied him again.

"So other than the one time nothing has happened since?" John asked him.

Rodney shook his head. "Between three weeks on the **Daedalus** and being back here we haven't even seen each other let alone had any time together," he said. He looked at John.

"But we would have made time if we really wanted too, wouldn't we? I think I must have put her off somehow," he confided in John. John looked at him again.

"Has it occurred to you that Jennifer could very well feel the same way?" The Colonel asked his scientist.

"No! Why should she? She's gorgeous. She could have any man on the base why would she feel that way?" John shook his head. Between Rodney's really low opinion of himself with women and Jennifer acting shy it could be decades before they got together again. John popped another beer and handed it Rodney.

"If a guy sleeps with a girl and then doesn't call her she assumes that he's not interested anymore. And from what I have just heard about Doctor Keller she is throwing herself into her work for some reason," He told him. Rodney looked at him with interest.

"She is?"

"Yea Doc Carson just told me that she is working double shifts and not sleeping. He is worried about her and asked me if I knew what could be wrong. And seeing as you have been even more distracted than usual I put two and two together and decided to talk to you about it," he told his friend.

They were interrupted then by John getting a call on his head seat from Doctor Beckett. He looked at Rodney in apology and answered.

"Sheppard,"

"Colonel Sheppard. I need you in the infirmary. Doctor Keller and one of the marines have got into a fight. I can't break them up." Sheppard looked at Rodney.

"Which marine?" he asked getting up and gesturing Rodney to follow him.

"Lieutenant Davis." Sheppard frowned. He broke the connection and turned to Rodney.

"We need to get to the infirmary. Keller and Davis have got into a fight. Beckett can't break them up." Rodney frowned and began jogging after Sheppard.

"Which one is Davis?" he asked.

"She's the tall brunette. She's fairly new, but I can't imagine what those two would have to fight about. I do know for a fact that Davis is on her period and is being a real bitch, I have pulled her once today already so I am guessing she has said something and if Jennifer is upset anyway it might have been enough to spark it."

They rounded the corner of the infirmary to hear the commotion coming from further down the corridor. They could hear Beckett pleading for them to stop. John and Rodney rounded the corner and slid to halt together. They took in the scene before them. Davis had Keller in a head lock and to Keller's credit she was doing a good job of trying to get the marine on the floor. Beckett looked helplessly at John. John exchanged glances with Rodney.

"You grab Keller. I'll get Davis," Rodney nodded and they waded in. John grabbed hold of Davis and Rodney managed to get a hold of Jennifer. They finally got them apart and John stood between them.

"Ladies! What the hell is going on?" he yelled at them both. Jennifer was in some sort of red mist and made a lunge for Davis again. John pushed his hand out to stop her and Davis took that moment to side step around him to get back into it. The language coming from the pair of them was impressive. John had enough and grabbed Davis pushing her to the floor holding her there with his knee as he glared at Keller. She made a dive again and Rodney got between Keller and Davis managing to push Keller up against the wall and hold her there. He had her trapped now and finally she focused on him. John glanced up from a struggling Davis to see Rodney with Keller firmly pinned to the wall.

"Rodney, get her away from here and keep her somewhere until I can have a word with her," Rodney nodded and grabbed hold of Jennifer's arms pulling her protesting along with him. John loosened his grip slightly on Davis.

"Okay Lieutenant. Can I let you up now or do I need to get a stun gun?" he asked her. She relaxed a little under his weight and nodded. Sheppard got up and pulled her up with him holding onto her arm and frog marching her to his office.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N**: Any reviews greatly appreciated. Chapter 2 is from Jennifer's point of view so if you want to find out why she was fighting...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading and the reviews!**

All characters belong to MGM as always

Spoilers: There is a small reference to both The Shrine and Brain Storm

A **HUGE **Thank you to **DanniWilder** who went above and beyond doing the Beta for this twice! You are the best!

(All mistakes are most definitely mine!)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 – Cat Fight

Jennifer's day was going from bad to worse. Having been on duty since midnight, it was now getting on to eight in the evening. Since she was tired, upset and unable to sleep, she was beginning to lose it. Doctor Beckett had asked her three times if she was okay and she thought if he asked her again she would hit him. Not normally a violent person, the last two weeks had taken their toll on her and she was on the brink.

There was a marine who had been hurt sparing in the cubical in front of her and a couple of others were down visiting the unfortunate girl. Jennifer was just finishing up her last report when she heard Lieutenant Moor talking.

"So how's the new boyfriend the in sack then?" she asked Lieutenant Davis. Jennifer heard Davis' laugh and smutty reply. Then Lieutenant Moor made a wise crack about Davis working her way through all the men on the base. The next comment had Jennifer off her chair through the door before she had time to think.

"I'd give McKay a miss though. He's so wrapped up in himself he wouldn't notice if there was a girl beneath him or not." Jennifer rounded the corner and glared at Davis. Davis for her part was unaware that Jennifer was there and knowing how the girl felt about McKay would have kept from making the remark. Jennifer grabbed hold of Davis, who was standing next to the bed and dragged her out into the corridor.

"How dare you speak about Rodney like that!" she squealed at her. Davis backed off and held her hand up in an apology.

"Hey look sorry I didn't realise you were there," she told her. Jennifer stepped into her.

"You shouldn't have said it whether I was there or not!" she retorted. Davis glared at her. The Lieutenant was on a short fuse anyway so she was easily pushed to her limit.

"Okay calm down. It's not like you are sleeping with him or anything is it?" she snapped back.

"If you must know I am and he's extremely good at it!" she threw back at her.

Davis laughed. "You can't have much experience to judge by if that's what you think!" she yelled at her. Jennifer, finally pushed over the edge, made a grab for Davis. Davis a seasoned fighter backed off at first and tried to stop her. Jennifer however, was having none of it and got a lucky punch in. Before either women really knew what was happening they had both lost it and were in the middle of a major catfight. Beckett came round the corner at a run and stopped short when he saw the CMO.

"Davis! Keller! Stop this at once!" he yelled. It was no good they were too far gone. He tried to step between them but just got a fist on the jaw for his trouble. He looked at Lieutenant Moor.

"Do something!" he yelled at her. To her credit, she tried but there was no stopping them. Beckett got on the radio.

"Beckett to Sheppard," he radioed out. "One of your marines and Keller are fighting and I can't stop them." Beckett just looked at the two women in front of him in despair. He was pleading with them to stop when he heard footsteps coming at a run and turned to see Colonel Sheppard and Rodney round the corner of the corridor. They slid to a halt then Beckett heard Sheppard say to Rodney: "You grab Keller. I'll get Davis." Rodney nodded and they waded in.

Jennifer felt someone grab hold of her and struggled against them. John stepped between the two girls and yelled "Ladies! What the hell is going on?" Jennifer felt out of control and made a lunge for Davis again. Davis catching Sheppard's inattention took the moment to side step around him to get back into it. Jennifer was using language she had never used before. Sheppard got hold of Davis and pushed her to the floor and glared at Jennifer. This did nothing to stop her and she just looked straight past him and made a dive for Davis again. She felt someone grab her around the middle and swing her and up against the wall. Finally Jennifer focused on the person in front of her and realised it was Rodney. He had her tight to the wall, a look of determination on his face. Knowing how she felt about him, having him pressed up close was suddenly having a very different effect on her than the rage she felt a few moments ago. Rodney, admittedly, looked furious with her. John spoke again.

"Rodney get her away from here and keep her somewhere until I can have a word with her." Rodney nodded. Jennifer felt him back off slightly and grab her arms, walking her away from the scene.

"Rodney! You can let me go now!" she yelled at him. He pulled her back into him and spoke into her ear.

"Not until I get you well away from here." He had no intention of letting her go until he had her far away from Davis and somewhere where he could find out what was going on.

"Honestly Rodney I'm fine now. You can let go," she told him again.

Rodney was silent and she struggled some more. He was in danger of losing his grip on her and went to adjust position. Jennifer felt him let go slightly and pulled free. Rodney, not about to let her get away from him, grabbed hold of her and pushed her against the wall again. Jennifer looked into Rodney's eyes. He looked intently back at her. His silence continued but he claimed her lips in a crushing kiss. It left her breathless. _Wow! _That reaction had taken her by surprise. He pushed her further against the wall and kissed her harder.

Sheppard rounded the corner with a subdued Davis to encounter Rodney with Jennifer pushed up against the wall kissing her passionately. They both stopped dead when they saw the couple. Rodney had Jennifer's hands trapped in his above her head.

"Whoa!" Sheppard commented. He had to admit he was surprised Rodney had it in him and in public too. Not that there was anyone else but them around at that time of night.

Davis murmured to John in an undertone.

"I think I may owe Dr Keller an apology."

John raised an eyebrow at her and they headed off turning down another corridor to avoid walking past the oblivious couple.

Rodney backed off for a moment and Jennifer gasped for breath. She looked dazedly at him and he kissed her hard for a third time. She kissed him back with equal passion. All the tension that had built up between them since their last encounter together was pouring out in the kiss. Jennifer suddenly realised that she needed to put a stop to it and pulled back slightly.

"Rodney! We need to get to somewhere more private," she murmured to him. He rested his head against her forehead for a moment breathing heavily and tried to get himself under control. When he managed to regain some of his composure he backed off and taking her arm again they carried on up the corridor. Jennifer was slightly unnerved by this new Rodney.

John got Davis into his office and listened to her side of the story. He grinned at her.

"Well that was smart," he said to her. She did have the sense to apologise to him.

"Sorry sir. I never realised she was there and after what we have just seen in the corridor I think I may have been way off the mark with the comments anyway. No wonder she was annoyed. I didn't know she was such a good fighter though; I wonder where that came from?" she told him.

John grinned. "She's been taking hand to hand combat lessons from Ronan after she got into that trouble off-world," he grinned wider, "and it looks like they are working. There's not that many people who can get the drop on you." Davis grinned back.

"I have to admit I was taken by surprise. So am I in trouble?" she asked. John grinned.

"Yep, you're confined to barracks for the weekend," he told her.

Davis grinned good- naturedly.

"It figured," she told him. "What about Keller? Are you going to punish her as well?" she asked.

John grinned again. "Yep but I might leave that to the morning. I dread to think of what's going on between the two of them right now." Davis laughed and John dismissed her. He watched her departing back and reached for a beer. _Well that was certainly a different way for Rodney to get back with Keller._ He sat back in his chair and enjoyed his beer; content in the knowledge that the only good thing that had come out of this was that Rodney was getting his act together.

Jennifer would certainly be in agreement with John if she had known what he was thinking. Rodney had marched her back to his quarters, locked the door behind him and disabled the radio link in seconds. Jennifer stood uncertainly in front of the door and watched him. He turned back to her with the same intense expression on his face. Jennifer had the feeling she was about to experience a very different side to Rodney McKay.

A long while later Jennifer snuggled into the crook of Rodney's arm content to lie there for a while. Rodney bent to kiss her again and then pulled away looking down at her.

She smiled shyly up at him. He smiled back and then Jennifer grinned.

"It was almost worth getting into a fight if that was your reaction," she told him.

He looked down at her, the intense expression back.

"What where you fighting about?" he asked her.

She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter."

"Something tells me it does. I would never have believed it if I hadn't actually seen it. You don't lose control like that easily."

Jennifer looked at him. This was not something she wanted to share with him.

"Honestly Rodney. I had been wound up all day and she just made a stupid comment and I lost it. I will have to apologise to her tomorrow. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," she told him. Rodney looked intently at her again.

"I'm not buying that," he said and waited for her to continue. She looked at him and had the feeling that he was going to keep at it until she told him.

"She made a horrible remark about you and I saw red," she told him. Rodney grinned at her.

"You were defending my honour?" he asked her. Jennifer smiled slightly.

"Something like that," she told him as he pulled her over on top of him and held her close.

"If you are going to go around hitting everyone that says anything horrible about me you are going to end up fighting most of the city," he told her.

Jennifer managed a giggle at that. _He could have a point there_. She snuggled down again and fell asleep. Rodney gazed at her for a while, not quite able to believe his luck then fell asleep himself.

The End

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any feedback always welcome. There is an M rated Tag to this story written by RoryFaller go check it out - it's perfect!!!!**


End file.
